anthony gets hurt
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: rubbish title but i hope you enjoy it... ;D
1. BANG

Anthony was now the outcast of his family after what happened with him gambling all the business money and losing it. Tyler and eddie now ignored Anthony and left the room whenever he entered so he would know he would never be forgiven but one day when Tyler was with lauren, Whitney and Fatboy in the Vic Anthony and eddie had an argument. Back in the moon household father and son were soon shouting at each other.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ANTHONY" _**-eddie**_

"REALLY WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU OR TYLER" _**-anthony**_

"JUST GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW" _**-eddie**_

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU" _**-anthony**_

Eddie grabbed hold of his middle son, dragged him to the door then threw him out. Anthony then stood at the edge of the road and they carried on arguing which gained some crowd.

"NOW DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK HERE" _**-eddie**_

"I'LL BE GLAD NOT TO" _**-anthony**_

"WELL LET'S HOPE YOU KEEP TO THAT PROMISE TO SHOW PEOPLE YOU CAN BE CAPABLE OF AT LEAST ONE THING IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE" _**-eddie**_

Anthony then had enough and turned around onto the road but an out of control van came towards him and BANG it hit him and he rolled off the bonnet and into the middle of the road. He was unconscious, bruised and bleeding but eddie just looked at him then shut the door to his house as if nothing had even happened. Denise watched the whole thing happen and when eddie shut his front door she ran straight over to anthony to see if he was ok.

"Anthony can you hear me" _**-denise**_

"..." _**-anthony**_

"Anthony" _**-denise**_

"..." _**-anthony**_

She kneeled down beside him but was too scared to touch Anthony incase she hurt him even more. Dot then passed them and went over to see what was going on.

"oh blimey what happened"_** -dot**_

"he got hit by a van dot"**_ -denise_**

"does his father know, I can't see him anywhere" _**-dot**_

"yes he does know dot but he doesn't care" _**-denise**_

"I wonder why, if my son was in this state I would be worried as ever"_** -dot**_

"I know dot, could you go to the Vic and tell Anthony's brother what's happened while I phone an ambulance" _**-denise**_

"of course Denise" _**-dot**_

Dot then headed straight to the Vic while Denise phoned for an ambulance. Dot found Tyler messing around with his friends.

"mrs.b how you doing"_** -fatboy**_

"I'm fine Arthur"_** -dot**_

"that's all swell then"_** -fatboy**_

"Tyler moon I need to tell you something" _**-dot**_

"yeah and what's that then" _**-tyler**_

"your brothers been hit by a van"_** -dot**_

"WHAT" _**-tyler**_

"who cares Tyler" _**-lauren**_

Lauren was leaning against Tyler as she said this so he shoved her off him and stood up.

"where is he dot" _**-tyler**_

"just outside your house with Denise" _**-dot**_

"thanks" _**-tyler**_

Tyler then ran out of the Vic, spotted Denise and ran straight over to find his brother unconscious on the floor while Denise was rubbing his back slowly in a comforting way. Tyler kneeled down beside her and looked at his brothers bleeding body.

"is he alright Denise" _**-tyler**_

"I'm not sure Tyler" _**-denise**_

"is he...alive"_** -tyler**_

"yes i think he is Tyler but the ambulance is on it's way"_** -denise**_

"thanks"_** -tyler**_

"don't thank me, I haven't done anything"_** -denise**_

"you sat here with my brother and nobody else has" _**-tyler**_

Whitney and Lauren then ran up behind Tyler just as the ambulance arrived so Tyler stood up so they could get to Anthony.

"come on Tyler just leave him"_** -lauren**_

"no I won't Lauren ok he's my brother"_** -tyler**_

"but you said you weren't speaking to him"_** -lauren**_

"I know I did but that doesn't mean I am going to ignore him when he has just got hurt so back off Lauren" _**-tyler**_

When the nurses had got Anthony in the ambulance Tyler got in with them so Anthony would not be alone.


	2. what happened to anthony

10 minutes later Tyler was in the relatives room trying to contact his father as Anthony was getting looked after. After about the third time of Tyler calling eddie did he pick up his mobile.

"hello" _**-eddie**_

"dad Anthony's in hospital" _**-tyler**_

"I know"_** -eddie**_

"then why aren't you here"_** -tyler**_

"because he ruined the business" _**-eddie**_

"oh dad get over it and come to the hospital please...hang on I'll call you back a doctors coming"_** -tyler**_

The doctor entered the room just as Tyler put his mobile away.

"we have taken your brother to intensive care"_** -doctor**_

"what why"_** -tyler**_

"he's in a light coma because of how hard his head connected with the van"_** -doctor**_

"can I see him please"_** -tyler**_

"of course you can" _**-doctor**_

"thanks but I just want to tell my cousin what's happening first"_** -tyler**_

Tyler then texted Alfie so he could come over to the hospital.

*hey alf Anthony's in ITU please can you come over?* _**(tyler)**_

*sure ty I'll be there in a bit* _**(alfie)**_

The youngest moon then headed over to the intensive care unit and entered his siblings room. The only noise that could be heard was the beep of the breathing equipment. As Tyler was watching his brother sleep he got a text from whitney.

*hey Tyler how's Anthony, Lauren won't stop going on about you and it is really annoying x* _**(whitney)**_

*I'm not sure to be honest but you can come to the hospital if Lauren is annoying you xx* _**(tyler)**_

*ok I'll be there in a minute x* _**(whitney)**_

Alfie then arrived to see his younger cousins. He entered Anthony's room to find Tyler resting his head against his brothers chest.

"hey cousin" _**-alfie**_

"oh hi alf"_** -tyler**_

"whats the matter with Anthony"_** -alfie**_

"I'll tell you when Whitney gets here" _**-tyler**_

Alfie then went and sat next to Tyler as they waited for Whitney to arrive. A few minutes later Whitney walked into the room with Lauren in tow so Tyler got up to greet whitney but ignored Lauren.

"what is she doing here" _**-tyler**_

"I told her to stay at home but she insisted on coming"_** -whitney**_

"I don't know why she made the effort"_** -tyler**_

Tyler mustered up a dirty look which he aimed at Lauren but she didn't let him get away with it.

"what was that for Tyler" _**-lauren**_

"because of what you said" _**-tyler**_

"hang on you told us that you weren't talking to your brother and then you rush off because he happens to get tapped by a van" _**-lauren**_

"TAPPED, LOOK AT HIM AND SAY THAT AGAIN"_** -tyler**_

Lauren looked over at Anthony's still body and instantly regretted what she had said.

"I'm sorry Tyler I didn't mean it" _**-lauren**_

"it's ok I suppose and I'm willing to forgive you" _**-tyler**_

"thanks Tyler and I hope Anthony gets better" _**-lauren**_

She then gave Tyler a comforting hug which he returned.

"I just hope my dad sees sense and gets here" _**-tyler**_


	3. eddie comes to terms

When everyone sat down Tyler explained his brothers condition and let a small tear fall but didn't bother to wipe it away and Whitney got up and gave him a comforting hug.

"don't worry, i'm sure he will be alright soon enough" **_-whit_**

"i really hope so, for all I care, he is the only family I have got, including dad" **_-ty_**

"oh thanks Tyler" _**-alfie**_

"sorry Alf, I never meant it like that" _**-ty**_

"it's alright, your just upset"**_ -alfie_**

They then all prayed that Anthony would hopefully get out of his coma soon...

Meanwhile Eddie was at home in the living room when a sudden image of his middle son getting whacked by that van came into his head and then he came to his senses, grabbed his coat and headed for the hospital..

There was a knock at the door and a nurse entered followed by a worried looking Eddie while a very weak smile reached Tylers face. When the nurse finished checking Anthony's progress she left so the others could talk...

_**bit short and not as good as previous chapters sorry but i thought you deserved an update...enjoy =D**_


	4. realisation

"i'm glad your here dad"** - Tyler**

"well I regret not going over to him on the road" **- Eddie**

Lauren got up from her seat so the elder moon could sit down next to his injured son. Eddie stroked Anthony's hand in a caring way before he realised wasn't moving.

"what's wrong with him Tyler"** - Eddie**

"he's in a coma dad, he might not wake up, that van hit him hard" **- Tyler**

Eddie could feel the tears slipping down his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. Whitney, Lauren and Alfie all got up and exited the room to give the small family some space...

_**REVIEWS WELCOME :)**_


End file.
